plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretenders Mob
The Pretenders Mob were formed in January 2009, when the Sequoia Mob split up. The group consisted of Finn, Van Der Wethuizen, VSQF003, VSQM004, VSQP006 and VSQP010. Sid Vicious joined the group after an encounter with Sequoia while Van Der Wethuizen returned to the Sequoia. Throughout 2009 the group was sighted but not followed, until October 2009. Finn became the dominant female and for a brief time had Sid Vicious as her mate, but no pups were born. The group would continue to have a rise and fall of numbers before the arrival of a special little meerkat changed everything. Current Members Parmesan(VDF173) Dominant Female Raspberry (VPTM014) Dominant Male Orion (VPTM012) Strawberry (VPTM015) Cherry (VPTF016) Watermelon (VPTF017) Kitty (VPTF018) Rainstorm Snowy (VLM147) Stinking Bishop(VDF171) Freeman (VPTM019) Red Leicester(VDF174) Sketch (VPTF020) Scribble (VPTM021) Doodle (VPTF022) Known Members Van Der Wethuizen (VTYM001) Sid Vicious (VHXM002) Finn (VWF091) VPTF001 VPTM002 (VSQM004)? VPTM003 (VSQP006)? VPTF004 (VSQP010)? VPTP005 VPTM006 VPTM007 VPTP008 VPTM009 VTYM023 VJXM025 Stop it (VTYF004) Nik Nak(VSQF009) Wee Radge(VSQF019) Mrs Ball(VTYF020) Giant (VPTM011) Royal Poepholita(VSQF031) Raspberry (VPTM014) Dinky (VPTM013) Orion (VPTM012) Strawberry (VPTM015) Cherry Watermelon Kitty Rainstorm Snowy Stinking Bishop Lobster Rivals The Pretenders' main rivals were the Sequoia Mob, the group in which the Pretenders had formed from. Their territory was also near the Nequoia, Kung Fu and Van Helsing. The Pretenders left their territory and was later located in a different research area. Their current rivals are the Moomins, Gattaca, Cattycalls, and Embers. History January 2009: Finn, Van Der Wethuizen, VSQF003, VSQM004, VSQP006 and VSQP010 splinted from the Sequoia and formed Sequoia2. One encounter with Sequoia, Sid Visious joined the group while Van Der Wethuizen rejoined the Sequoia. Sequoia2 disappeared. October 2009: The lost splinter group, The Pretenders, was found. No dominant female. VPTF001 was pregnant. November 2009: VPTF001 gave birth to VPTP005. Finn became the dominant female. December 2009: VPTM002 died. A wild male VPTM006 joined the group and became the dominant male. Sid Vicious and VPTM003 went roving and were absent at the end of the month. January 2010: Sid Visious and VPTM003 were last seen. VPTM007, VPTP008 and VPTM009 joined the group. February 2010: All the males left the group with the pups. VTYM023 and VJXM025 appeared and joined the group. No dominant male known. July 2016: August 2016: September 2016: Mrs. Ball gave birth to Pear, Peach, and Cherry. October 2016: Snowy, Rainstorm, Stinking Bishop, and Lobster joined the group. Royal mated with Rainstorm. November 2016: Wee Radge was pregnant and predated. Royal was pregnant. Giant, Dinky, and Lobster went roving and were Last Seen. Mrs. Ball gave birth to Kitty and was later predated. December 2016: Royal gave birth to two pups, but Cherry killed one. Cherry was pregnant and evicted. Royal was badly injured and was euthanized. January 2017: Cherry gave birth to Sketch, Scribble, and Doodle. February 2017: Finn was predated by an eagle. Unknown dominant pair. March 2017: Unknown dominant pair. Parmesan and Red Leicester appeared and joined the group. Parmesan and Raspberry became the dominant pair. April 2017: Rainstorm died of old age. Snowy mated with Parmesan. May 2017: Parmesan and Red Leicester were pregnant.